A badly knit sweater, a clumsy drawing, a child's attempt at pottery
by Iceflight398
Summary: Germany may be pretty good with instruments, but some other artistic pursuits... no. Just no. For example, knitting. Unfortunately, after asking Israel what he should get China for Christmas (why?) Germany decides to knit China a sweater. Spoiler alert: it sucked. But for some reason, China simply loves it... (contains: Israel, North Korea, East Asian family, and a cameo from FrUK)
1. December 20

_12/20_

Germany had no clue what to get China for Christmas.

For that matter, he wasn't even sure if China even _celebrated_ Christmas.

But since China was coming to the nation's annual Christmas/Kwanzaa/late Hanukkah/early Lunar New Year party (simply known as the Christmas party), and they were exchanging gifts at the party, plus the party (officially) was for Christmas, Germany had to assume that yes, China did want a gift.

And since they were dating, the gift had better be good. China could be quite temperamental (probably who Taiwan got it from).

But what do you give someone who doesn't celebrate Christmas?

"Hey, Luddy." Someone was poking him.

Germany was about to snap at the person/nation not to disturb his _very important_ thoughts, except that person/nation was Israel.

"I want to talk about this trade deal," Israel said, "And- hey, are you listening?"

Israel was glaring at him.

"Sorry," Germany muttered.

Israel huffed. "What's eating you? Is the catering for the super-racist party not coming? I'm not pointing any fingers, but I may or may not have seen an already-sick-of-Trump Al lurking near a truck. And maybe I was with him. Maybe."

Germany sighed. "Whatever. Yao can cook."

"Ooh," Israel drawled sarcastically, "Chinese food for Christmas. Perfect."

"It tastes good."

"Argh, whatever," Israel grumbled. "I don't care. Anyways, the catering obviously isn't your concern. Spill."

"Are we teenagers or something?" Germany grumbled.

Israel smirked. "Ah-ha. It's romance related. Unfortunately, I suck at that. About the deal-"

"Wait!" Germany yelped.

Israel raised an eyebrow. "What? I just told you, I suck out romance."

"What do you give someone who doesn't celebrate Christmas?"

"That's easy," Israel scoffed, after a beat of silence. "Give them nothing. Problem solved. The terms of the d-"

"But we have to!"

"Says those stuffy politicians. But whatever. You don't need to give me a gift, since you're obviously so stressed out about giving Yao a gift." Israel smirked.

Germany groaned, kneading his forehand with his calloused hands. China's hands were nicer. Perhaps even more calloused than his own, but beautiful and gentle nonetheless.

"Please," Germany said, in a tone close to begging. "I need help."

"A self-knit sweater," Israel suggested, "I think sweaters have something to do with Christmas. Not sure. I wasn't really listening to America at the time."

"Thank you," Germany said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now, the trade deal…"


	2. December 24

_12/24_

As it turned out, Germany could not knit.

He just couldn't. Sorta like just _could not_ draw.

"Yo, Luddy!" America shouted, slamming open Germany's hotel room to behold a sullen Germanic nation sitting on his bed clutching a horrendous mass of yarn.

Israel, who was right behind, cracked up. "Y-you actually, and- wow, I can't even-" He dissolved into laughter.

Germany snapped out of his dark mood to glare at the duo, Israel on the ground, clutching his stomach in laughter, and America, staring at him in shock and confusion.

"Dude," America said, pointing at the disturbing mass. "What the heck is that?"


	3. December 25

_12/25_

Germany got a bunch of presents that day. A guide on how to draw from Japan, star-shaped pasta from Italy, a piano CD from Austria, a coupon for beer from Prussia, and something from France that he wasn't even going to open.

But where was China?

There was Canada, Belgium, Spain, Romano, Monaco, and…

Ah-ha.

China.

The elegant, graceful nation was talking with America, Israel, Japan, and South Korea, probably about something science-related.

Germany could use a nice, logical talk now. Love was not logical. Love was insane, it was spontaneous, but it was wonderful.

And yet it could hurt _so_ bad.

Germany walked over to the group, clutching the wrapped gift behind him.

"Hi," He said awkwardly.

China beamed, his warm eyes lighting up as he saw Germany. "Ah, Ludwig! I'm so happy. 圣诞节快乐!"

" _Frohe Weihnachten,_ " Germany muttered.

China turned back to the group. "Anyways, about the new prototype-"

"Hey, Yao," Israel said, a devious smirk crossing his face.

Germany palened. "Yosef, no-"

"Ludwig has something for you."

China's eyes widened. He turned back to Germany. "Really? 哎呀, you didn't have to."

America, picking it up, grinned. "Germany worked super hard on it."

China looked touched. "Really? Oh, that's so sweet. This makes me remember when Kiku once drew me a drawing." He turned to Japan and South Korea. "Remember? It was so nice."

"Yeah, totally. Best drawing ever." South Korea looked like he was trying to restrain his laughter, quite similar to Israel and America.

Japan looked embarrassed.

"The new friendzoned: brother-zoned," America muttered to Israel.

Israel snickered. Germany scowled.

China turned his attention back to Germany (much to the Germanic nation's secret pleasure). "So… what did you get me?"

Germany immediately turned sober. "I, uh-"

Israel snatched the wrap gift out of Germany's sweating hands and handed it to China. "Here."

"Ah." China smiled at Germany. "You're shy. How adorable."

Germany turned bright red.

China opened the gift. South Korea's jaw dropped. Japan looked horrified.

"It's perfect!" China squealed, clutching the sweater tightly to his chest.

South Korea looked bewildered. "We cannot be thinking of the same thing."

China stood on his tiptoes and gave Germany a delicate kiss on the cheek. Both parties blushed.

"I love it."


	4. December 26 to January 28

_12/26_

" _Mon cher_ ," France said, eyeing China's hideous red and purple sweater. "Do you really need to be wearing that? I understand that true beauty depends on how you feel about yourself, but that thing…"

China glared at France. "How dare you question your elders! This sweater is wonderful. It was given to me by Ludwig, you know. I bet Arthur doesn't make you things half as nice…"

* * *

 _12/31_

"Will you stop wearing that dreadful thing already?" England complained, giving the stink-eye to China's treasured sweater.

China scoffed. "Please, I know you're just jealous. There's no need to pretend otherwise."

* * *

 _1/28_

"What is that thing?" North Korea demanded, pointing in disgust at China's sweater.

China sighed. "Oh, 弟弟, happy family times like this are so rare. Why must you complain about my sweater? Ludwig gave it to me as a gift, and I treasure it as much as that pot you once made me as a little child. Let us go watch the moon together."

Grabbing the two Koreas, China led them outside to behold the moon that was barely visible through the cloud of smog.

As soon as their ferocious elder brother was out of earshot, Hong Kong picked up the criticism of the sweater once more. "Why would 哥哥 even like that thing? It's, like, so ugly."

Taiwan sighed dreamily. "I think it's romantic."

"It's ugly," Hong Kong said, sprawled on the worn couch. "But seriously. Why?"

Taiwan regarded him for a minute. "哥哥 already gave you a hint."

Hong Kong shot up. "Like, seriously? No way."

"Ah, but he did." Taiwan's eyes had a twinkle in them. "Now, if you would all please excuse me, I need to go call Lien."


	5. February 22

_2/22_

"Yao?" Germany asked, walking into the Chinese man's hotel room.

"Yes?" Yao asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

He was lounging on the bed, his legs crossed. Despite his rather drab dress of sweatpants and- oh, God, no- the sweater, Yao still looked perfectly majestic and elegant to Ludwig.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ludwig asked nervously.

Yao patted on the space next to him with a soft smile. "Of course. Come, sit."

Ludwig sat down next to Yao, his back as straight as a ruler. Yao leaned his head against Ludwig's shoulder, the light weight comforting, his untied silky hair spilling onto Ludwig's back.

Ludwig trained his eyes onto the ground. It had a stain in it, Ludwig noted. Tea, maybe? Soy sauce? Blood? (You never know). Yao's family was crazy. But then again, most of the nation families were.

"Yao, why do you like that sweater so much? Everyone's talking and-"

"Who cares what they say? What do they know? We may be fools in our own right, but who is to say that they are not?"

"But…" Ludwig swallowed. "The sweater's ugly, isn't it?"

Ludwig tensed as he felt the weight disappear from his shoulder. He lifted his head to find Yao staring straight at him, his amber eyes burning with fierce fire, like that parent with blue eyes so distant in Ludwig's memories yet so close.

"You call it ugly, others call it ugly, but it is beautiful in my eyes. You know why? Because it has emotion attached to it.

"Everyone else spent barely five minutes buying me something Hello Kitty related, without even thinking over it. Hello Kitty mug, Hello Kitty pencil, Santa Hello Kitty… I may have a whole closet of Hello Kitty things, but almost all of them are gifts I did not have the heart to throw out.

"A clumsy drawing, a child's attempt at pottery, a badly-knit sweater, all of these things may not look perfect, but they carry far more love."

Yao wrapped his slender arms around Ludwig, clutching him to his chest, allowing Ludwig to hear his steady heartbeat. "Now do you understand?"

Ludwig nodded mutely, feeling a little stunned for words.

Yao sighed, traces of his day-to-day personality returning. "哎呀, stupid younglings."

Affectionately, he kissed Ludwig's forehead.

"我爱你."

* * *

2/22/2017

Another story busted out in the middle of the night... and I have school tomorrow.

And I managed to make Hello Kitty and ugly Christmas sweaters sad and deep. Good job, me. Round of applause.

Plus Christmas is way past. Oops...

Anyways, about the whole homemade gift thing... my little sister and I pretty much always make gifts for our mom by ourselves. Birthday cards, Christmas gifts (we don't really celebrate Christmas that much, though. My parents are immigrants from China), etc. Even though I am growing up now, I still always give my mom stuff I made or just some random flowers I plucked from off the road. A bit childish, yes, but my mom always brings out the inner child in me.


End file.
